


Простой рабочий день

by Амелия Шмелия (AmyAndAmnesia)



Series: Град-на-стекле [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Androids, Cyberpunk, Established Relationship, Female Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Science Fiction, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyAndAmnesia/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F%20%D0%A8%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F





	1. Chapter 1

Джоуи во всём любил показную, яркую геометрию, поэтому зелёная куртка у него была с геометрическим узором, тёмные очки — с острыми, торчащими в разные стороны углами оправы, а на спортивных брюках расплывались в идеально ровные вертикальные полосы белые треугольники; такие же брендовые полосы наблюдались и на кроссовках. И когда он читал на оверлее радостную новость, он находился посередине идеально квадратной игровой площадки, крытой гладким асфальтом. Стоял он там в полном одиночестве и очень фотогенично, даже эстетично, как бы он сам сказал. Разве что на голове он не сделал какую-нибудь квадратную причёску — нет, там были короткие чёрные дреды. Оверлей содержал очень длинное сообщение, и Джоуи, внимательно вчитываясь в него, даже не подумал сесть — его постепенно всё больше и больше наполнял восторг. В конце концов, он закрыл оверлей и, высоко подпрыгнув на месте, издал радостное восклицание. Затем, немного согнувшись и посмотрев в землю, он положил руку на сердце, и выдохнул, не веря своему счастью:

— Получилось… получилось!

После этого он ринулся бегом с площадки, а через пару минут уже был у порога магазина «Койл» — добрался туда через ближайший телепорт. Переступив через порог, он оказался сразу напротив прилавка, объятого мягким светом от множества квадратных сенсорных шкафчиков позади. Здесь он был далеко не в первый раз, поэтому и мог себе позволить бесцеремонно крикнуть:

— Фел, ты тут?!

Тут же в дальнем углу открылась автоматическая дверь, и Фел, растрёпанная и в огромной футболке, торопливо вышла за прилавок. Джоуи уже в нетерпении открывал-закрывал рот, готовясь высказать, что у него было на душе, и потому Фел незамедлительно спросила:

— Что, есть новости?..

— Я прошёл! — выпалил Джоуи, едва не перебив её. — Я прошёл комиссию, — повторил он уже более спокойным тоном и не сдержался от широченной улыбки.

Феллини пару раз моргнула, осмысливая только что услышанное, а затем медленно расплылась в такой же широкой улыбке и воскликнула:

— Поздравляю!

Крепкая рука упала на плечо Джоуи, живо потрепала его, и тот весь засветился от гордости. Словно желая продлить этот триумфальный миг, он добавил:

— Они написали, что я смогу совершить переход в любой момент, начиная с первого сентября этого года.

— И ты сделаешь это, надо полагать, первого сентября? — Фел облокотилась на прилавок, пытаясь в это время незаметно протереть заспанные глаза.

— Конечно! Зря, что ли, столько мотался по их центрам и проверялся на всё, что только можно? Теперь я хочу как можно скорее стать кибермозгом!..

— Ну, как раз таки мозг у тебя останется человеческим, — заметила Фел, но это нисколько не убавило энтузиазма Джоуи: теперь он, мечтательно прикрыв глаза, рассуждал вслух:

— Смогу одновременно по несколько кодов писать… загружу в себя архивы…

— А заказывать что-то будешь? — спросила Фел, не особо вслушиваясь в его грёзы.

— Да, определённо! — очнулся Джоуи. — Давай мне вейп как обычно, и на закуску что-нибудь… Кафку, например!

— С собой возьмёшь или здесь зажуёшь?

— Хм… хм… да, пожалуй, здесь, если ты не против разделить со мной.

— Тогда пойдём.

Она нажала кнопку открытия двери и пропустила Джоуи в свою квартиру-студию, а сама ушла рыться в бесконечных шкафчиках в поисках нужных ингредиентов. Джоуи сел на диван, мимоходом замечая несколько брошенных и вывернутых наизнанку вещей, броский запах пролитой на пол киберводки и надкушенный бутерброд на столике рядом — совершенно нормальный для квартиры Фел лёгкий беспорядок. Фел довольно скоро вернулась и села рядом, лениво протягивая Джоуи пластину цианового цвета; себе же она взяла винно-красную. Минуту спустя оба пропали в клубах пара соответствующих цветов.

— А закусишь двумя мегабайтами, — Айри протянула Джоуи золотистую схему в маленьком плоском контейнере, и тот поспешил спрятать её во внутреннем кармане.

— Сколько с меня?

— Тридцать криптов и пятьдесят скепт.

— Подорожал, однако! — Джоуи недовольно фыркнул.

— Не ко мне претензии, — отмахнулась Фел и, крепко зажевав пластину, выпустила пар изо рта. — Надеюсь, Фауст не придёт сейчас…

— Фауст? Ф-Кор, то есть? — Джоуи тоже выпустил пар.

— Ага, он точно бы не обрадовался тебе.

— Это с чего же? Ревнует, что ли?..

— Да ты марсианин! Его же чуть не посадили из-за экспериментов твоих!

— Ах, ты об этом? Ну, я ничего не мог сделать! — Джоуи беззаботно развёл руками, но под строгим взглядом Фел мгновенно стушевался.

Он вернулся к вейпу, и в комнате снова воцарилась тишина. Когда они закончили с курением, Джоуи прошёл на кассу, рассчитался с Фел и ушёл — вероятно, теперь он должен был оповестить всех остальных друзей и знакомых о своём скором превращении в антрацитового амароида.

Фел узнала об этом первой, поскольку Джоуи был постоянным покупателем, и у него была традиция нажёвываться каждый раз, когда происходило что-то значительное. Ну и просто так он тоже жевал — разница в том, что он тогда не брал нелицензионную «закуску», продажа которой как раз ставила «Койл» на грани закона.

Но у Фел Айри редко бывали проблемы — чаще у неё бывали хорошие деньги. И интересные встречи…


	2. Chapter 2

— Кого я вижу!

Фел даже присвистнула от удивления; в этот момент она как раз отправляла робота-уборщика на покой. Джей сначала замялся на пороге магазина, но в следующее мгновение уверенной походкой прошёл внутрь, сверкая брендами с каждой детали своего образа: широкие тёмные джинсы с фирменной зелёной светоотражающей полосой «Суперэго», футболка с логотипом «Стелла Марис» и чёрные кроссовки с олимпийкой от «Футурамы». Всё это великолепие завершала кепка с мелким синим принтом в виде конопли; заметив её, Айри тепло улыбнулась — спустя четыре года он вернулся в родной город и снова её надел.

— Старый город — старые привычки? — сказала она по этому поводу.

Джей сразу понял, о чём шла речь, и, затронув пальцами козырёк, кивнул:

— О, да. И к тебе я по старой памяти зашёл.

— Только не говори, что ещё и три мегабайта Фаренгейта закажешь, как в старые добрые времена.

— Ну, нет, теперь я такого не скажу. — Джей облокотился на прилавок; тут же стал заметен контраст знакомых чёрных рук с блестящей белой поверхностью.

— Завязал?

— Да.

Фел выразительно усмехнулась и спросила:

— Какими судьбами в Венере?

— Я вернулся домой. Навсегда. — Лицо Джея сделалось задумчивым.

— А как же твоя карьера?

— Всё в порядке. Просто тот город не для меня.

— Как же так? А что с твоими связями?

— В конце концов, они оказались обузой. Слушай, Фел, у тебя же есть до сих пор «Дефкод»?..

— Ещё бы, один из ходовых товаров! А для тебя могу сделать скидку двадцать пять процентов, — деловито предложила Фел.

Джей усмехнулся:

— У меня теперь столько денег, что я могу заплатить и на двадцать пять процентов больше.

— Ну, нет уж, побереги их на свои альбомы! — тут Фел быстро нырнула под прилавок и вынырнула с двумя пластинами в руках. — Вот как знала — оставила парочку на виду. Ты же не против посидеть немного, потрепаться? Или тебя ждут всякие срочные дела суперзвезды?

— Нет, Фел, сегодня я совершенно свободен, — Джей принял предложенную пластинку, и Фел повела его за собой в студию, уже блиставшую чистотой.

— Видела тут твой новый клип, — сказал Фел сразу же, как опустилась на диван. Джей сел рядом с ней:

— И как?..

— Жжёшь.

— Так выглядят 90% комментариев к нему! — произнёс Джей с лёгким упрёком, и Фел лениво вздохнула:

— А оставшиеся 10% — хейтеры. — Зажевав вейп, она всё же добавила: — Нет, мне правда понравилось, как ты там по крышам скачешь и образ Кляйнера стебёшь, это круто выглядит.

— А что ты думаешь о Кляйнере? — поинтересовался Джей и тоже зажевал. Комнате вновь было суждено наполниться ароматными парами.

— Он смешной, — пожала плечами Фел. — А люди любят смешных политиков.

— А ты?

— Не знаю. Я вообще-то не думаю, что он победит на выборах. Слишком уж назойливо рекламирует себя.

— Вот и я о чём, — одобрительно хмыкнул Джей.

— А с Беном ты уже виделся?

— Нет, — Джей вдруг изменился в лице, — нет, я первым делом к тебе. С Беном мы давно не общались, на самом деле.

— Ох, вот как… — огорчённо протянула Фел.

Как она помнила, Джей и Бен были лучшими друзьями со школы, и у неё не возникало сомнения, что они будут поддерживать связь. Но, видимо, время и расстояние не пощадили этих двоих. Она сама тоже потеряла контакт с Беном после того, как он решительно оборвал связи с прежней компанией из-за своих конфликтов с Джоуи, но ведь Джей к этой компании не принадлежал — что же произошло?.. Впрочем, она не была слишком обеспокоена этим вопросом, да и Джей явно не был настроен поддерживать эту тему, поэтому Айри не стала больше ничего говорить.

Некоторое время они сидели и парили молча. Затем Джей всё же продолжил разговор — он стал рассказывать Фел о своей жизни в инспигороде, о смешных и не очень ситуациях, которые происходили с ним или его знакомыми, о своих победах и поражениях в концептуальных рэп-битвах. Джей был более спокойным рассказчиком, чем Джоуи, и говорил он обо всём складно и связно, не путаясь в словах, не съедая окончания и не позволяя себе рассмеяться раньше, чем он договорит очередную фразу до конца, поэтому Фел слушала его с интересом и наслаждалась даже самим звучанием голоса. Неудивительно, что этот парень стал таким популярным, ведь у него и обыденная речь звучала как чёткий, отработанный флоу. По ходу дела Феллини отвлекалась на то, чтобы обслужить приходивших покупательниц, не стоя при этом за прилавком — спасибо удалённому интерфейсу. Половину времени она так и работала, сидя в студии, а то и вовсе находясь в другом месте, но во избежание грабежа и иных непредвиденных ситуаций она редко уходила куда-либо в рабочие часы.

Когда вейпы давно уже были сжёваны, остатки киберводки — чудесным образом изничтожены, а цифры на часовом оверлее — заменены другими, много большими, чем прежние, Джей собрался уходить. Но Феллини остановила его:

— Эй! А как же автограф и селфи?

— Зачем это тебе автограф от давно знакомого атлантик-трэша? — удивился Джей.

— А вот станешь более знаменитым и зазнаешься! И так на сообщения не отвечал месяцами!

Фел уже открыла мини-оверлей и лёгким движением руки передвинула его ближе к Джею.

— Брось, я же просто занят был!..

Тем не менее, он достал из кармана стилус и быстро, уверенно начертал: «Джей-Кор». Фел развернула оверлей к себе и тут же сказала:

— Думала, ты должен расписываться как «Джей Си».

— Просто писать своё первое имя? — Джей фыркнул. — Скучно.

Фел резко загребла его под свою руку и, наскоро установив оверлей с включенной камерой на нужном расстоянии, пропела:

— А теперь скажи «трэ-э-эш»!

На что Джей-Кор засмеялся вместе с ней. Фотография получилась на редкость удачной и непринуждённой — да, пожалуй, такой она и должна быть, фотография встретившихся после долгой разлуки старых друзей. После этого Джей ушёл, предварительно сообщив, по какому адресу его можно найти.


	3. Chapter 3

Немного полежав на диване и поразмыслив обо всех этих разговорах, Фел поняла, что хочет есть. Поскольку в холодильнике у неё редко находилось что-то съестное, а не пивное, и сей день не был исключением, она выждала полчаса до своего законного перерыва и, закрыв магазин, поехала на поиски места, где можно пообедать в этот раз. Выбор в итоге пал на сетевое синткафе в нескольких кварталах от «Койла» — «Де Бовуар» — так как там можно было заказать чудесный фо сай гон. Это ей подсказала любезная электронная помощница, запомнившая вкусовые пристрастия Фел. Ещё не зайдя внутрь, Фел сквозь стеклянную дверь увидела, что на конвейере как раз собирала себе обед её подруга, и крайне этому обрадовалась.

— Адриана! — воскликнула она, подскочив к девушке и начав быстро набирать заказ на сенсорной панели. Адриана обернулась и, как обычно, оглядев Фел с головы до ног тёмными глазами, с не меньшей радостью произнесла:

— Да это же ты, рыжая бестия! — тут она слегка усомнилась и добавила: — Ведь до сих пор рыжая?

— Всегда рыжая!

Они крепко обнялись, выдав ещё по паре восторженных реплик, и отправились на кассу забирать заказы, после чего заняли один из нескольких свободных столиков. Фел, сидя напротив Адрианы, разглядывала её и убеждалась, что ничего в ней не изменилось за те две недели, пока они не виделись. Всё та же низкая толстая фигура и тёмная кожа, всё то же бандитское выражение лица в сочетании с осторожной и медленной поступью, всё те же доспехи, разве что длинные волосы были не распущены, а заплетены в две торчащие и слегка неаккуратные косички. Что, в сущности, могло поменяться за такой короткий срок? Исключая форс-мажорные ситуации — ничего. Просто для них обеих две недели без встреч казались непростительно долгим сроком, но так уж вышло из-за отъезда Адрианы.

— Ну что, как там? — спросила Адриана, ощупью найдя термокружку.

— Как всегда, — Фел захватила вилкой лапшу из тарелки и жадно втянула её в себя. — Правда эта неделя вообще жуткая, я тебе писала недавно, но не могу не сказать снова. Сначала почти не было клиентов, а вчера их столько нахлынуло, да ещё и новый товар срочно нужно было забирать, я полночи в пересчётах и сортировке провела. Задолбалась.

— На выходных отдохнём вместе, — сразу предложила Адриана. Она осторожно поднесла кружку ко рту и отпила. — Теперь-то я после всех этих комиссий свободна.

— Точно. Что тебе сказали в этот раз?

— Ничего нового, со здоровьем всё относительно в порядке. Ну… — она задумчиво протянула и добавила: — Насколько вообще всё может быть в порядке, когда у тебя нет глаз.

Подруги вместе усмехнулись и продолжили есть. В какой-то момент они, увлекшись разговорами, по привычке зажевали вейп, который был с собой у Фел, и к их столику подъехал робот.

— Простите, но жевать запрещено правилами данного заведения, — проговорил он тонким электронным голоском.

— То есть, куски целиком проглатывать? — не удержалась от остроты Адриана, тем самым вызвав хохот Феллини.

— Простите, но жевать запрещено правилами данного заведения! — более настойчиво повторил робот. Девушки проигнорировали его, и тот, протянув к ним длинные ручки, заявил:

— Сдайте свои пластины, иначе я буду вынужден проводить вас наружу.

— Ладно-ладно, — сдались подруги и положили вейпы ему в руки. Робот незамедлительно уехал, а Фел ободряюще произнесла:

— Всё равно он дешёвый был.

— Кстати, рыжая, у тебя есть в наличии Камю? — вспомнила Адриана. Фел оперативно открыла оверлей и сказала:

— Есть, но мало. Не знала, что ты энергетиками интересуешься.

— Это не мне, это… для неё. — Адриана вдруг смутилась, что было для неё нехарактерно, и Фел с ухмылкой спросила:

— Для твоей тайной любви, да?

— На то она и тайная, рыжая, чтобы о ней не говорить! — Адриана вернулась к своей обычной бойкой манере говорить, но по ней было видно, что она взволновалась.

— Ты меня познакомишь с ней? — спросила Фел примирительно.

— Ясен-красен познакомлю, но сейчас я слишком шокирована происходящим. Не понимаю, что у нас с ней получится.

— Что-нибудь хорошее. — Фел протянула руку к ней через пустые тарелки и кружки и мягко положила на плечо. — Ты же знаешь, ты заслуживаешь здоровых отношений после всего.

Адриана легко сжала запястье Фел и ответила:

— Все и всегда заслуживают их. Просто мне не верится.

— Скажи хоть, каких она цветов? — у Фел вновь заиграло любопытство.

— Блестящий чёрный с примесью красного, — с усмешкой ответила Адриана.

— Ну, тогда я кое-что поняла, — Фел подмигнула подруге. — Я тебя подвезу.

Когда Фел вернулась в магазин вместе с Адрианой, она неожиданно столкнулась с большим притоком клиентов и весь остаток рабочего дня только и успевала счётчик прибыли обновлять. Адриана какое-то время провела у неё в гостях, разжевав на пару с подругой ещё по одной пластине и подивившись рассказу о возвращении Джея, а затем ушла.

Вечером после работы Фел обнаружила, что в её квартире до сих пор витали ароматы от разных вейпов, сжёванных за этот день, однако избавляться от них не торопилась…


	4. Chapter 4

Можно к тебе сегодня прийти? Примерно через час-полтора.

  
Такое сообщение увидела Фел, только что лёгшая отдохнуть. Это был Фауст. Она без особых раздумий произнесла:

Можно

  
Однако, посмотрев на холодильник, добавила:

_Но не без еды  
И не шуми слишком_

  
Она не успела закрыть оверлей, как ей пришёл ответ:

Понял

  
«Вот и молодец», — вяло подумала Фел и уткнулась в подушку. Хотя день и не был напряжённым, она всё равно чувствовала усталость — сказалось то, что до этого она мало спала. Мимоходом подумав о том, что второй вход в квартиру не заблокирован, она спокойно задремала.

Разбудило её осторожное прикосновение ладони к плечу. Едва открыв глаза, она первым делом посмотрела на часы — да, парень не соврал, что придёт через час — а уж потом на самого Фауста. Смотрел он на неё почему-то с укоризной.

— Дверь закрыта была, а я не проснулась, чтобы открыть, и тебе пришлось наугад подбирать ключ? — сразу предположила она.

Фауст резко замотал головой.

— А что тогда?

Фел села на кровати, попутно замечая, что Фауст был в тонкой белой футболке и каких-то чрезмерно коротких шортах не по погоде — хотя кто знает, может, в его районе и было настолько тепло, а может, он уже здесь переоделся. Фауст помешкал пару секунд, затем принюхался, сделал глубокий вдох, в чём-то убедился, судя по выражению его лица, и сказал:

— Здесь кто-то жевал «Дефкод».

— Ну, да, — кивнула Фел, не совсем понимая, к чему он клонит.

— Ты говорила, у тебя есть всего один знакомый, который любит «Дефкод»…

— А! — эта реплика сразу всё прояснила для Фел. — Забыла тебе сказать, что Джей-Кор заходил.

— Ты забыла! — Фауст в отчаянии схватился за голову. — А вдруг я его никогда больше не увижу?..

— Ты был на его концерте месяц назад, — резонно заметила Феллини. — К тому же, он вернулся в Венеру навсегда…

Услышав это, Фауст едва ли не подпрыгнул на месте:

— Вернулся?!

— О, да. И автограф мне дал.

— Автограф! — восхищённо повторил Фауст, садясь на пол мимо кровати — явно по рассеянности, но он сделал вид, будто изначально и планировал туда приземлиться.

— Я не понимаю, что ты так восторгаешься, я давно говорила, что это мой знакомый, — вздохнула Феллини, — но если хочешь, я тебя ему представлю, преданный фанат.

Фауст немедленно подполз к Фел и, обеими руками обняв её за ноги, посмотрел ей в глаза молящим взглядом:

— Если ты будешь настолько любезна, дорогая.

— О, не делай вот так, — хихикнула Фел, отбиваясь от него, и Фауст, разжимая руки, тоже засмеялся.

Затем он поднялся к ней на кровать и сразу же попал в тесные тёплые объятия. Фел приблизилась к его лицу, приоткрыв губы, и прошептала:

— Скажи, ты ведь хочешь того же, что и я?

— Ха! Возможно... — вкрадчивым голосом ответил Фауст. И Фел продолжила:

— Тогда пошли ужинать?

— Побежали!

Фауст резко вскочил с кровати и ринулся к кухонному столу, где бросил свои контейнеры с готовой едой — конечно же, он начал их спешно распаковывать и расставлять на столе один за другим. Фел усмехнулась и неторопливо последовала за ним.


End file.
